Cartucho de plata
by Kuro na Ookami
Summary: Abandonada en la nieve, te has perdido pero al hacerlo me has encontrado.


**_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise._**

**_ "This most excellent canopy,  
>the air, look you, this brave o'erhangin<br>firmament,  
>this majestical roof fretted with golden fire..."<em>**

**Cartucho de plata**

La lluvia resbaló por el estilizado cañón de la pistola, el acero inoxidable resplandecía levemente aún en la noche cerrada de invierno. La mujer apretó con más fuerza la culata de madera pulida. No estaba segura, su pulso firme mentía sobre su duda interna. No había terminado la guerra, seguían aún enardecidos por el fragor de la batalla, pero la mujer herida de bala frente a ella parecía tan inofensiva, tan desprotegida y frágil. El perro mestizo al lado suyo gruñó, esperando la orden de su ama para retirarse en busca de los otros o para acabar de una vez con la existencia que se debatía por mantenerse en este plano. La mujer se debatió unos momentos más antes de bajar el brazo y hacerle una seña al animal. Este guardó los colmillos y se acercó cauteloso a la caída. Olfateó todo su cuerpo antes de mover la cola y sentarse, indicándole a su ama que era seguro proceder. Resguardó su arma en la funda que colgaba holgadamente desde su cintura, con un ligero cosquilleo de inseguridad en cuanto sus manos abandonaron la fría seguridad del revólver. La mujer se arrodilló a su lado, buscando el pulso de la herida. Estaba helada, empapada por la lluvia y embadurnada en sangre mezclada con barro. En esas condiciones fue incapaz de seguir la fuente hacia las heridas principales. La mujer pasó uno de los brazos tras su cuello y la levantó, acomodándosela en la espalda. Su cabaña estaba cerca, al ser una mercenaria itinerante no necesitaba volver hasta el siguiente día por su paga, cuando en el campamento se hubieran organizado los muertos, los heridos y los saqueos. El látigo del granizo le golpeó el rostro en una ráfaga, el tiempo empeoraba convirtiendo la lluvia en granizo y agua nieve. Acomodó de mejor manera el cuerpo helado tras su espalda, peso muerto que, si no se movía pronto, sería uno real. Bajó sobre sí la capucha remachada de metal para protegerse de la ventisca que se acercaba. La piel lanuda del interior la calentó de inmediato, mientras sobre la piel curtida del exterior y el metal el hielo resonaba al golpear.

-Ve- Ordenó, señalándole a su compañero con la barbilla que iniciara la marcha, abriendo así camino hacia su improvisado hogar. Iniciaron la marcha a buen paso, tras ella la mujer empezaba a calentarse, retomando una temperatura normal y luego sobrepasándola, al tiempo que suaves quejidos nacían de su garganta. La mercenaria cerró los ojos e imaginó la situación, seguramente estaba enferma, con pérdida de sangre, la fiebre pronto la haría delirar. Debían avanzar más rápido si realmente quería hacer algo por ella. "Pero, ¿por qué molestarse tanto por uno de ellos?" se preguntó, estaba yendo en contra de sus propias enseñanzas y sus propias decisiones. Apretó sus manos contra las piernas firmes de la herida. Agitó la cabeza y decidió dejar todo eso para después, algo bueno podría sacar de aquello… "Además, después de todo esta no es mi guerra, ni mi batalla, ni siquiera mi gente… sólo una forma de ganarse el pan". Una gota de sudor bajó desde su frente siguiendo la línea de su nariz. La capucha le cubría hasta los labios, por lo que el calor se mantenía con facilidad. Bajó la vista, las huellas de su perro-lobo eran grandes, marcadas nítidamente sobre la nieve blanda. Su compañero era pesado, de patas robustas y aplanadas para la nieve, era un fuerte animal, un excelente camarada. Estaban en campo abierto, algo alejados de dónde se había desarrollado la verdadera batalla. Ella había terminado su trabajo, le pagaron por veinte cabezas, y ya estaban entregadas. De pronto se preguntó que hacía en ese lugar la mujer, sus ropas eran las de alguien que había estado en la pelea, pero ¿cuánto camino con esa herida?, ¿por qué se alejo?, muchas dudas la asaltaron. Dudas que no tendrían respuesta hasta que ella las respondiera por boca propia. El camino empezó a empinarse, mientras pequeños árboles se agitaban a merced del viento, levantó la vista y registró las verdes copas de los árboles, coronadas por la nieve blanca que reinaba sobre todos ellos. Su compañero corrió hasta la entrada y la esperó, ansioso de internarse en la seguridad del bosque, donde ni la nieve ni el viento podrían morderlos a antojo, ella también lo estaba. La mujer le sonrió y apretó el paso, llegando a su altura y pasándole descuidadamente una mano sobre la cabeza. Desde ese punto el camino se haría más liviano. La mujer que sostenía en la espalda se removió, ahora sumergida en sueños y no en la inconsciencia, murmuró un par de palabras en un idioma que no comprendió y luego siguió quieta, respirando agitadamente. Se internaron entre senderos ocultos al ojo inexperto o incauto, siguiendo las huellas débiles que llevaban hasta la cabaña abandonada que había tomado como suya durante la temporada en que se quedaban en el lugar. Eran sólo un par de kilómetros, lo que a buen paso se reducía a cerca de tres cuartos de hora. La mercenaria aspiró firme, apurando el paso, quería llegar cuanto antes, confiaba en que el rescoldo de la chimenea seguiría encendido si se apresuraban. Llamó al perro con un chasquido de lengua, el animal blanquecino corrió a su lado, fijando sus azules ojos sobre ella, atento a las peticiones de su alfa. –Ve por la cabeza del venado, quiero su cornamenta, nos reuniremos en la cabaña- El animal la miró receloso, el bosque estaba tranquilo, pero por experiencia sabía que la calma era engañosa. Sin embargo la firme voz de mando le hizo bajar la cabeza y desviarse a trote, en busca de lo que su cabecilla mandara. Ella lo observó retirarse, antes de reemprender la marcha. No era sólo que necesitara la cornamenta del animal que habían cazado, también deseaba quedarse a solas con la extraña. Algo en sus instintos saltaba respecto a su naturaleza.

Algo que respondería a solas en cuanto llegaran a la cabaña.

Algo que quizás podría descontrolar a su querido compañero, algo que aún, a pesar de todo, ninguno de los dos había olido.

* * *

><p>Sus sienes palpitaban, muy fuerte, podía sentir el ritmo de su corazón tirar sobre la piel de su frente, mientras las venas parecían querer estallar y liberarse de esa prisión de carne. No quería abrir los ojos, no quería volver a encontrarse en medio de ese campo congelado, si es que aún no la vendían al primer burdel o circo de paso. Su mente saltó en alarmas, debía volver a sus sentidos, recuperar la sensación en todo su cuerpo, pero el dolor de cabeza era demasiado punzante, no podía siquiera oler con claridad a su alrededor, no podía sentir el viento que seguramente azotaba la planicie cercana a la batalla. Desde ese lugar no podría oír los aullidos de sus compañeros llamándola. "Si es que alguno de ellos sobrevivió…". Se obligó a sentir por partes, desperezándose de la enfermedad, la debilidad y el sueño. Iniciando poco a poco. Primero un pulgar.<p>

Pulgar.

Pulgar.

Bien, luego el dedo índice, una vez más.

Ahora la mano.

Lo primero que notó al girarla en redondo fue que no estaba amarrada, una ola de alivio la inundó, no la habían atrapado.

Lo segundo que sintió fue la manta sobre ella, una cómoda frazada lanuda que la mantenía caliente y protegida.

Forzó su mente más allá de sus límites, recuperando el control del resto de su cuerpo al acto. Estaba sobre una manta hecha con piel y lana de oveja, mientras otra similar le cubría hasta los ojos. Podía sentir la lluvia, el viento y la nieve golpeando el techo de la estructura, pero cerca de ella un alegre fuego crepitaba. Aspiró el olor del ambiente, recogiendo información. Carne seca colgaba del techo, mientras un estofado ardía sobre el fuego, algo que olía realmente bien. Cerca de ella había una humana, olores entremezclados de pieles y restos de animales muertos reinaba en el ambiente, como la cornamenta de un venado, la piel de unas ardillas y cascos de buey. Y algo más… un perro, un perro lobo, la humana vivía sólo con el animal. Su nariz recogió un ligero rastro de pólvora, como si hubieran confeccionado balas en el lugar. Algo había pasado, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida, pero esa mujer la había recogido y llevado a su hogar. Aún no realizaba movimiento alguno, pero casi podía sentir la mirada de los dos ocupantes sobre ella, sólo por su respiración sabían que estaba despierta. Eran cazadores, acostumbrados a mantener los sentidos siempre al máximo. Se removió ligeramente, aún indecisa sobre cómo presentarse, cómo agradecer o simplemente seguir durmiendo hasta que ese dolor de cabeza dejara de martillearle el cráneo. Luego de un prolongado silencio el perro se levantó y se acercó hasta ella, golpeándola levemente con la punta del hocico, instándola a levantarse y hablar. Podía sentir sus deseos, el perro conocía su naturaleza y estaba curioso, al igual que su dueña, de escuchar su historia. La mujer entre abrió los rojizos ojos, encontrándose de lleno con la mirada azulina atenta del can. Le sonrió con la vista y luego se incorporó lentamente, se sentía débil, adormilada y cansada, pero por lo menos la herida de bala que la había derribado ya no molestaba. Su estómago sanaba con rapidez, eso significaba que le habían extraído la bala del cuerpo. Ambas mujeres quedaron frente a frente, examinándose mutuamente con curiosidad. La herida registró el rostro de su salvadora. Una morena mujer, quemada por la nieve, de ojos verdes enmarcada por una melena azul oscura. Tenía rasgos finos pero duros, como si hubieran sido tallados en piedra. Sin embargo, a juzgar por el olor que de ella provenía, no era una mala persona, ni mucho menos. Después de todo la había salvado sin razón aparente y, aún, no había decidido entregarla a los cazadores, circenses o exorcistas que se recreaban humillando y torturando a los suyos.

-Dhuran- Llamó con suavidad la morena, el perro acudió a su lado, echándose a sus pies sin despegar la vista de la extraña. El manto que la cubría se deslizó hasta su regazo, dejando al descubierto su menudo cuerpo cubierto sólo por la venda en el estómago. –Tu ropa estaba mojada, la saqué para evitar la hipotermia- Se excusó la mercenaria, al observar como la mujer registraba su cuerpo. Esta le restó importancia, subiendo los hombros haciendo que su cabello castaño brillara con gracia a la luz de la chimenea. A la luz bamboleante del fuego los contornos se difuminaban, pero la mujer podía distinguir los contornos de vello que bajaban por el pecho hacia el vientre de la otra, y al moverse su cabello, también se recortaban a contra luz las orejas puntiagudas. Su presentimiento era acertado, lo había comprobado en cuanto le puso entre los dientes un pedazo de cornamenta. Los colmillos de la caída reventaron el hueso como si fuera una pequeña rama. Un reflejo y una fuerza que una mandíbula humana jamás habría sido capaz de poseer. Y también sabía que, a sus espaldas, la cola se movía suavemente, seguramente algo intranquila. Sobre todo contando que ella aún llevaba las pistoleras puestas y, como siempre, cargadas. –Entonces… ¿cómo?- Inició las preguntas la morena, utilizando el idioma común para los trece reinos. La híbrida había disimulado su olor, consiguiendo engañar incluso el fino olfato de su compañero. Con eso, su cabello cubriendo las orejas, una gruesa capa de ropa y con la boca convenientemente cerrada, no habría debido ser descubierta. Rebuscó entre sus bolsillos, bajo la atenta mirada de la mujer, luego, lentamente y en completo silencio, le enseñó la bala que había extraído de su cuerpo. El resplandor de la plata era inconfundible. -¿Cómo?- Inquirió de nuevo. Sólo quién sabía su naturaleza podría haber disparado en su contra una munición tan valiosa.

-Un poco de… orina de gato- Susurró con un extraño acento, algo molesta al recordar la escena. La morena levantó una ceja, luego la siguiente, en franca sorpresa.

-¿Rociarse orina de gato elimina el olor?- No lo creía, seguramente olerías muy muy fuerte a porquería de animal, pero no disimularías tu verdadero olor. Pero la castaña delante de ella negó suavemente con la cabeza y la mirada gacha.

-Hay que… beberla- Respondió, con un dejo de desagrado en la voz.

-O sea que…- La morena contrajo su rostro en una mueca de asco, podía beber la orina de caballo cuando el agua escaseaba, llevada por la necesidad, pero… ¿orina de gato?. Ante ella la hibrida levantó la vista, sus ojos rojos registraron el lugar, buscando sobre la chimenea sus prendas tendidas. Con un gesto de la barbilla le señaló su chaqueta liviana, la que usaba bajo el abrigo.

-Busca en el bolsillo interno de la derecha- Ordenó, sería la mejor forma de probar su historia. La cazadora la observó unos momentos, intranquila, antes de levantarse y registrar la ropa. Sus dedos encontraron rápidamente un pequeño frasco de metal en ella, al tomarlo sintió el líquido chocar contra las paredes, estaba a medio llenar. Volvió con él hasta su silla, fuertemente apretado en su palma, no quería olerlo ni verlo aún. La castaña la instó con la mirada, con reticencia abrió la mano, el frasco en sí no tenía señales, pero el olor agrio de la orina le llegó hasta la nariz, haciéndola arrugarla.

-Está bien, te creo…- Susurró, depositando el frasco sobre el sacado de la hoguera y luego limpiándose la mano contra el pantalón. El perro se removió inquieto, era, sin lugar a dudas, uno de los pocos olores que podía descontrolar al animal. –Entonces… ¿Si bebes esa porquería pierdes tu olor?-

-Lo disimulas… lo suficiente para pasar cerca de los perros sin que nos descubran…- La castaña se dejó caer sobre la improvisada cama, exhausta. No había dormido ni comido con propiedad en semanas y su cuerpo pedía a gritos un descanso. La mercenaria observó como la piel bajo sus ojos tiritaba en un rictus de nerviosismo y agotamiento, por lo que decidió dejar las preguntas para un rato más. A pesar de todo no se hallaba nerviosa ni ansiosa, creía suponer correctamente la historia de la mujer delante de ella. Se levantó, en busca de uno de sus grandes platos metálicos y un par de atados de pieles que tenía para vender, sacó una generosa porción de estofado de la olla y la vertió con cuidado. Estaba hirviendo, se acercó a la herida, obligándola a incorporarse otra vez, colocó las pieles tras su espalda, dándole un apoyo sobre el cual descansar, y luego le entregó la comida. El estómago de ambas rugió en cuanto las bocanadas perfumadas a especias alcanzaron directamente sus narices. La morena sonrió, ella también deseaba una buena cena. Se acercó a la olla colgando y repartió el resto de la comida entre ella y Dhuran. Mientras comían en silencio la nieve caía tranquila, el viento por fin amainaba. –Shizuru…-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Shizuru- Se presentó de nuevo la extraña, con una reverencia de cabeza, antes de seguir comiendo a gusto el estofado, no era suculento, ni mucho menos, pero a ella le parecía un manjar de los dioses.

-Ahh- Dhuran golpeó su pierna con la cola, instándola a presentarlos ya que su dueña se encontraba paralizada mirando a la híbrida. El animal resopló y golpeó de nuevo, su alfa era un genio para muchas cosas, pero estaba seguro que los humanos considerarían su inteligencia social de menos uno. –Natsuki, Kuga Natsuki… y él es Dhuran- Se presentó, señalando con la cuchara al perro que volvía a comer, pero movía la cola en señal de saludo.

-Muchas gracias, Natsuki-han, Dhuran-han- Ambos levantaron la barbilla, restándole importancia al asunto. Shizuru los observó moverse en sintonía y sonrió, eran una buena manada. "¿Habrán sobrevivido…?" sabía que no obtendría respuestas así, ni ahí, desde ese lugar no podía escuchar los aullidos de sus compañeros, si los había, pero la esperanza vivía en ella como un incendio imposible de aplacar. Terminó de devorar el resto del estofado, suspiro satisfecha y luego se quedó dormida, arrullada por las pieles y el calor del fuego. Natsuki la observó, para la siguiente mañana la mujer estaría curada, su naturaleza la hacía sanar realmente rápido. Recogió el plato del suelo y le ordenó a Dhuran mantenerse al lado de la loba, no le había dicho la raza, pero estaba segura que esa era, así mantendría su calor y además la vigilaría. Ella volvió al tallado de la cornamenta, buscando en ella la forma exacta que perturbaba sus ensoñaciones, el regalo que debería hacerle para mostrar su ascendencia, su herencia y su porvenir. En su bolsillo la bala de plata ardía con fuerza, cargada por la sangre mestiza.

* * *

><p>-No me lo creo…- El hombre observó las veinte cabezas atadas por el cabello a una burda cuerda trenzada, la mujer ante él extendía la mano, exigiendo su pago. -¿Cómo mataste a veinte de estos hombres, entrenados para incluso estrangular osos con las manos?-<p>

-La fuerza no lo es todo, ahora- Los ojos oscuros la registraron desconfiadamente. Llevaba puesta su capucha de lobo, por lo que sólo su barbilla puntiaguda y sus labios eran visibles. El hombre desconfiaba, ella lo sabía, desconfiaba de su naturaleza y de su trabajo.

-Aún así, sólo eres una mujer- El ladrido ronco del perro al lado de ella lo hizo rectificar. –Y un perro mestizo, no me lo creo así como así… ¿No recibiste ayuda, de ningún tipo?- Plantó la punta de su lanza en el suelo, el barro se encontraba apelmazado por la sangre, la tierra aún no absorbía toda la sangre derramada.

-Sólo quiero mi paga por el trato, cien piezas de oro por cabeza, son dos mil piezas de oro- El hombre miró la mano extendida, en una mezcla de desagrado y desconfianza.

-Anoche…- Inició, tanteando el terreno, el perro le gruñía muy por lo bajo. –Anoche se encontró una manada de mestizos sucios cerca del campo de batalla, el cazador bajó a la mayoría de ellos… ¿tal vez?- El suboficial subió una mano, con la intención de bajar su capucha. El siguiente instante todo fue lo suficientemente rápido como para que el hombre no apreciara lo afortunado que era al tener una mano todavía completa e intacta. En el momento que sus dedos se extendieron hacia ella, Dhuran saltó, dispuesto a acabar con la vida de cualquiera que osara acercarse a su alfa. Natsuki captó de inmediato el gesto de su compañero, alzó la mano izquierda para desviar su trayectoria, a la vez que con la mano derecha empujaba la del hombre, lejos de las mandíbulas poderosas del perro. El sonido a chasquido retumbó limpio en la meseta, algunos soldados que registraban a los muertos desperdigados por el campo levantaron la vista, pero no encontraron nada extraño en la escena, siguieron en busca de cualquier cosa de valor que los muertos les hubieran dejado. La morena mantuvo una mano sobre su compañero, apaciguándolo, a la vez que se arrodillaba y recogía del suelo la gorra que se le había caído al hombre en medio de la agitación.

-No sé- Comenzó, limpiando la nieve y la tierra de la flamante tela azul oscura –Qué tipo de mestizos habían ayer, tampoco sé qué relación tienen conmigo- Se la puso sobre la cabeza, el hombre se ponía rojo de ira y humillación. –Tampoco sé porque me habla de eso, ayer maté a veinte de esos hombres, ahora sólo quiero mi paga- Por unos instantes entre ellos se dio una silente lucha de poder. El hombre acarició el contorno de su espada infundada, a la vez que le lanzaba una ojeada a su lanza y a las pistolas de la mujer. Podía ver los ojos verdes perforándolo desde atrás de los ojos del lobo. Luego, por un momento que le pareció eterno, pasó saliva por su garganta reseca y rebuscó entre los pliegues de su chaqueta. Dos pequeñas bolsas de cuero tintinearon al abandonar su morada en los bolsillos del suboficial.

-Ten, y desaparece antes de que cambie de opinión- Rezongó, dejando caer en a mano extendida el oro que tanto había anhelado, era joven y con él habría sido capaz de levantar el resto de su casa. Habría sido capaz de alejarse de la guerra. Pero sus planes fallaron en el momento que la mujer sobrevivió. Esta cogió el dinero y, con una rápida palabra de agradecimiento, se alejó hacia los bosques, su guardián la seguía de cerca, sin dejar de lanzarle miradas de advertencia hasta que desaparecieron entre los enormes árboles. El viento se levantó sobre el campo de batalla, pero sólo atrajo olores de muerte y el silencio sepulcral que sigue a la espada cargada.

Natsuki corría por el bosque, Shizuru seguramente seguía en casa, aún estaba lo suficientemente débil como para no irse sin más. La cazadora estaba segura que la mujer se iría en cuanto pudiera, pero antes de eso deseaba hacerle un par de preguntas más. Con ella seguramente llegaría un soplo fresco de sus antiguos compañeros. Aquellos que por instinto hicieron mucho más de lo que la sangre dictaminaba. Dhuran corría a su lado, pero la rápida orden le hizo apretar el paso y desaparecer, él sería el encargado de detener a la loba de ser necesario, contaban con el tiempo justo. Su visita al idiota del ejército había tomado más de lo que deseaba y habían perdido preciosos minutos. Además, debía informarla antes de dejarla partir. Una oleada de calor le nació desde el estómago, a pesar de todo estaba satisfecha. Su instinto nuevamente la había guiado en la dirección correcta, si sólo hubiera sido una mujer el esfuerzo no habría valido tanto la pena, pero era una mestiza y el sólo hecho de reencontrarse con uno le calentaba el corazón. Un aullido la puso en alerta, haciéndola apretar todo lo posible el paso. Dhuran la llamaba, algo había pasado. Tal vez había subestimado la capacidad de curación de la mujer, tal vez ya estaba lejos, tal vez ya se había llevado con ella el soplo de bosque que necesitaba, que tanto esperaba. El sendero empezó a ensancharse, al llegar al claro en el que la cabaña descansaba, resguardada por enormes pinos y abetos, milenarios. En la entrada el perro-lobo le cortaba el paso a la mujer-lobo. Aún estaba débil y herida, pero parecía decidida a abandonar la casa. Por un momento le parecieron un par de cachorros jugando, cada vez que la castaña se movía hacia un costado, Dhuran pasaba como un rayo blanquecino, cortándole el paso. Por un momento estuvo segura que estaban conversando. Dhuran dialogaba con la mujer, ligeros gruñidos, gemidos y ladridos abandonaban las gargantas de ambos. El viento sopló suavemente, arrastrando los bordes de su chaqueta y su olor hasta el claro. Ambos caninos levantaron de inmediato la vista hasta ella. Shizuru se irguió, abandonando la posición curvada de su espalda. Se había vestido con sus ropas manchadas de sangre. Su cola, ahora expuesta, se quedo quieta tras ella. El castaño rojizo de su cabello y el rojo de sus ojos se dio por vencida. Relajando totalmente su postura. Natsuki se acercó, quitándose la capucha y mirando extrañada la situación. De pronto se asustó, en los ojos de la loba habían lágrimas.

-¿Es cierto?- La morena inquirió con la mirada, sabía a qué se refería, pero no estaba segura qué era exactamente lo que le preguntaba, Dhuran buscó su mirada y luego bajó las orejas. Le había contado. –¿Lo que cuenta Dhuran es cierto?-

-Lo siento…- Se rascó la nuca, incómoda, la mujer frente a ella empezaba a derrumbarse, como un edificio cargado por la nieve y la soledad. Podía ver como cada uno de sus pilares crujía y terminaba por ceder ante el enorme peso. Pero, antes de terminar de caer y de hundirse dentro de ella misma, Shizuru levantó la vista, reuniendo valor para seguir en pie, para no mostrar sus debilidades. Respiró profundo, las lágrimas desaparecieron, fueron reemplazadas por una firme decisión que la imbuyó por completo.

-Por favor, dímelo todo- Ordenó, Natsuki se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz de mando. Tal vez la mujer era el Alfa de la manada, pero no tenía la apariencia de uno… es más, esa mujer parecía incluso más joven que ella, ¿Qué rayos había pasado dentro de esa manada?, sacudió la cabeza, para volver al presente, le respondería con la escaza verdad que manejaba a la loba, se lo merecía. Habría sido una excelente Alfa, de haber tenido más experiencia y edad, pero por ahora seguía aún en los últimos trazos que la adolescencia dibujaba sobre ella.

-Ayer, en la batalla los bajaron. Un cazador los estaba esperando. Según lo que supe la mayoría cayó por las balas de plata- Se acercó con cautela, el color de la loba se perdía rápidamente, seguramente la fatiga caía sobre ella junto con la pena y la rabia. Dhuran permaneció cerca, dispuesto a lo que fuera de ser necesario. –Alguien los esperaba, supongo, las balas de plata tienen las inscripciones- Apoyó con cuidado una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la castaña, pero esta no respondió, con la vista perdida frente a ella.

-¿Todos?- Inquirió con un hilo de voz, la morena casi podía ver la esperanza morir y renacer en sus ojos.

-No lo sé, ellos dijeron la mayoría- Shizuru asintió. Bajo la mano de la morena los músculos se contrajeron y luego relajaron, Natsuki estaba segura que se habría transformado de haber tenido las fuerzas y el sacrificio a disposición. Sus sentidos se alertaron en cuando sintió las fuerzas abandonar el hombro de la castaña, cayó sobre ella sin un solo ruido. La fatiga la había vencido. –Dios, y esta mujer quería marcharse… ¿Algo más que deba saber, Dhuran?- Inquirió, su compañero se sentó a su lado, era su forma de negar. –Muy bien… entremos, hay que hacer algo, ella está recuperando su olor y si hay un cazador tendrá perros buscando…- El característico olor a lobo le cosquilleó en la nariz, aún era muy leve, sólo era capaz de sentirlo al tenerla encima, otra vez cargándola. Con cuidado entraron a la cabaña, al lugar en el cual, por el momento, estarían a salvo.

Con Dhuran cuidando el sueño intranquilo y febril de la mujer mestiza, Natsuki siguió su trabajo. Su cuchillo seguía las muescas, la punta indecisa sólo registraba vagas formas, el bosque, los lobos, su gran madre, su hermana. Todo en una nebulosa de la que aún no podía arrancar un significado real. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos y recostándose sobre la improvisada silla de madera. Sus recuerdos aún eran lejanos. Sólo imágenes sueltas.

El enorme lobo azulado cuidándola.

El fuego arrasando aldeas.

Su aldea.

Cachorros a su alrededor, curiosos de la nueva criatura humana.

Y luego el bosque, enorme y verde en esa época.

Su infancia pasada con ellos, aprendiendo trucos, sensaciones y aprendiendo a respetar y comprender su propia naturaleza.

El enorme oso color lava.

Y luego todo se hacía difuso.

El recuerdo de Dhuran era la siguiente piedra angular en su línea de vida para ordenarla, desde ahí todo era claro otra vez. Y Natsuki no había ahondado en ello. Observó al perro dormir junto a la mujer, descansando su cabeza sobre su estómago. Al parecer se harían buenos amigos, ellos se entendían, se entendían mucho más allá de lo que la mujer podría hacerlo, a pesar de todo. Deslizó los dedos por su espalda, en busca de la capucha remachada. La piel de su hermana le respondió el tacto, aún cálida luego de usarla durante la mañana. Un nudo le cruzó la garganta, a pesar de todo aún la extrañaba, aún no podía dejarla ir. Aún era demasiado pequeña como para dejarla ir, su pelaje dorado mantenía el color fuerte dentro de la capucha. Seguía abrigándola en medio del invierno cruel.

Un par de lágrimas cayeron sobre sus manos.

Natsuki se sorprendió al encontrarse a sí misma llorando. La cornamenta en sus manos tenía indudablemente la forma lobuna de su hermana, corriendo y saltando como solía hacerlo, por fin el entramado dibujo había querido mostrarse. Sonrió, limpiándose las mejillas, antes de seguir haciendo su carta de presentación. Una buena costumbre y educación que su madre siempre le había inculcado y que ella había perdido. Trabajo en silencio, sin inmutar el profundo dormir de ambos caninos frente a ella. El piso se llenó con las pequeñas virutas de la cornamenta. El dibujo tomaba forma, como siempre debió ser. El sol se escondió, ocultando el mundo invernal en sombras. La morena levantó la vista cuando por fin la oscuridad le impidió seguir el trazado. Su cuerpo se encontraba entumecido, luego de un engañoso día soleado el frío mordía nuevamente. Dejó con cuidado sus implementos sobre la mesa antes de empezar a encender el fuego y preparar la cena. Aspiró con fuerza, el olor a lobo era cada vez más fuerte, en cuanto se despertara Shizuru debería beber otro trago de su 'poción mágica' para mantener alejado a los codiciosos cazadores de recompensa. Tal vez la loba no lo sabía, pero tenía un precio al doble de su peso en oro. Criaturas como ella eran cada vez más escasas y codiciadas, ya como mascotas, como atracciones o como trofeos. Pronto estarían casi extintos. Natsuki suspiró mientras cortaba la carne y los vegetales que le añadiría al guiso, a pesar de ser ella también una cazadora, jamás buscaba a los mestizos, ella era feliz con tener una comida caliente y a su compañero para acompañarla por el largo camino que se extendía y ramificaba a través de los 13 reinos, de recorrerlo y buscar en él algún sentido a su vida errante. Además, las cadenas eran el mayor insulto que podía hacérsele a un hijo de la naturaleza, como eran cualquiera de ellos.

Pronto la pequeña cabaña se llenó con el olor a carne asada y guiso, Natsuki fue generosa ese día, preparó platos extra para su compañero y su invitada, estaba segura que ambos estarían más que hambrientos. En cuanto el guiso empezó a hervir lo tapó y lo alejó un poco del fuego, dejándolo estar un rato más para que se cociera. Luego registró entre sus pertenencias, arrumbadas en una esquina, en busca de pólvora, casquillos y balas, parte de mantenerse en un lugar era restablecer su suministro de municiones. Pronto, una sobre otra, las balas cargadas se apilaron a un lado, listas para cumplir su sangrienta misión, fuera cual fuera. Tras ella el olor cambió la respiración de los dormidos, ambos respiraron profundamente, su estómago los sacaría pronto del sueño.

-Siento como si hubiera dormido por generaciones…- Susurró tras ella la loba, nuevamente ese acento extraño. Aún no había estado en el reino en que hablaran así. Natsuki la observó de reojo por sobre el hombro, seguía recostada con Dhuran sobre su estómago, rascaba tras sus orejas suavemente. La morena terminó la última bala y la encaró. Aún podía ver las garras de la pena sobre su cuerpo, pero al parecer la castaña se reusaba a entregarse a ella, todavía.

-Tranquila, sólo fueron unas horas…- Se acercó, los ojos rojizos de esa mujer realmente la intrigaban, ¿qué especie de lobo podría tener un color de ojos así? -¿Mejor?- Preguntó, señalando su estómago. La loba asintió, la herida estaba curada, ahora sólo restaba recuperar la sangre perdida y recuperarse de la fatiga. Se sumergieron en un silencio incómodo. Shizuru escrutó el rostro de su salvadora, era extraña, una humana que no estaba atemorizada de su raza, que la cuidaba, pero que a la vez cargaba muerte. Podía oler la muerte que se desprendía de sus cañones ahora fríos. El fuego de esas armas seguramente quemaría como el infierno, enviaría sin compasión ni piedad las almas hasta el último de los círculos de la vida, obligando a la naturaleza a recoger otra vez el cuerpo de su hijo despreciado. Se incorporó para mirarla de frente, estaba desorientada, por el momento no sabía qué hacer, su manada estaba diezmada, su dignidad pisoteada y su moral acabada. Se preguntó si la mujer morena la aceptaría un tiempo más, lo suficiente hasta que ella decidiera su futuro. Sin embargo sus pensamientos callaron en cuanto la vio extender el puño hacia ella. Extrañada observó esa mano cerrada y luego los ojos de su dueña. Estiro lentamente su propia mano, sobre su palma la cazadora depositó con cuidado el frasco de metal que cargaba la orina de gato. –Empiezas a oler a lobo otra vez… podría ser peligroso.- Indicó.

-¿Cómo supiste…?-

-Sólo bebe, luego hablaremos…- Se compadeció en silencio de las arcadas que la castaña producía al beber el líquido, seguramente sabía tan mal como olía, pero era vital para tener una noche de descanso sin perturbaciones. Se levantó, rebuscando uno de los vasos toscos que había tallado en madera, lo sumergió en el enorme barril en el que juntaba nieve para derretirla y se lo tendió en cuánto la loba tapó el frasco de metal. Lo bebió ávida, Natsuki se quedó con el poco de orina que quedaba en una mano, mientras veía divertida como la garganta apuraba el agua para limpiar el mal sabor. - ¿Cuánto tomará?-

-En una hora volveré a oler a nada- Su voz bajó un poco, la morena supuso que le causaría extrañeza e incomodidad no poder sentir su propio olor, era como borrar la huella del mundo, dejándola en el total anonimato. Se levantó de nuevo, esta vez Dhuran se le unió estirando sus patas traseras y delanteras, complacido luego de una buena siesta. Tras ambos Shizuru intentó levantarse también, pero su cuerpo tiritó unos momentos antes de negarse a responderle, estaba agotada y eran sus músculos quienes se preocuparían de cuidarla, ya que ella no lo hacía.

-Descansa, te llevaré comida en un momento...- La ojiverde cubrió rápidamente la distancia, colocó rápidamente tres porciones de guiso y carne asada en los platos de madera y metal que había encontrado y los llevó en precario equilibrio hasta la castaña. Dhuran se sentó, obediente, a la espera de su cena. Comerían juntos los tres, como una manada. Era un gesto tal vez simple, pero de mucho valor, un valor que los tres en silencio comprendían y apreciaban.

-¿Por qué?- Shizuru clavó sus pupilas rojas en las verdes de la morena, aún no sabía exactamente cómo tratarla, ni tampoco qué considerarla. Le estaba profundamente agradecida por todo lo que había hecho, pero no podía confiarse de ella, no podía confiar de un ser humano así como así. Una sonrisa que casi se convierte en carcajada se le escapó al momento en que la cazadora levantaba la vista, con un pedazo de carne y un poco de verdura colgándole de los labios, tenía la boca demasiado llena incluso para tragar.

-¿Porf quéf quésf?- Interrogó, masticando a la rápida y golpeándose el pecho para ayudar a la comida pasar. Toda la imagen de seriedad que ella irradiaba acababa de ser rota en un solo segundo. Dhuran resopló al lado suyo, comentando algo acerca de la desverguenza de su alfa. Shizuru sonrió de manera incluso más ancha, de pronto encontró que entrar en confianza era más fácil de lo que creía.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?, agradezco tu ayuda pero, ¿Por qué?- La mujer pasó el nuevo bocado que tenía en la boca, considerando la respuesta al parecer. Finalmente la instó a comer con un ademán de la mano sin responder su pregunta.

-Después mujer, ahora come antes que se enfríe, lo necesitas- Se llevó otra cucharada a la boca, Natsuki guardó silencio el resto de la cena, pero Dhuran le contó algo respecto a su pequeña manada, algunos lugares en los que habían estado y las veces en que trabajaban como mercenarios para ganar más dinero y dedicarse holgadamente a la caza el resto del año o las dos temporadas siguientes. El perro era bastante más dado a las palabras que su compañera y, le sorprendió, la alegría y el cariño con el que se refería a ella. Lo había adoptado cuando él vagabundeaba por una de las grandes ciudades, buscando entre la basura algo que comer. AL ser un híbrido los perros lo miraban extrañados y los humanos lo alejaban, para ellos algún día sería un lobo sediento de sangre, comería de sus rebaños y, quizá incluso, de ellos mismos. La morena lo examinó de improviso levantándolo y dándole un susto de muerte. Era sólo un cachorro de un par de meses, pero ya era grande como un perro pequeño y necesitaba comida por dos. La mujer lo llevó consigo, al principio establecieron las reglas de su convivencia, pero luego las cosas se dieron, pronto se acostumbraron el uno al otro, aprendieron a respetarse y quererse. Ahora, contaba el perro, no concebía la vida sin su compañera, a pesar de todas sus mañas seguiría con ella hasta que la muerte lo arrancara de vuelta a las vueltas de la reencarnación. Natsuki observó a su perro, sabía que hablaba con la loba, pero no sabía de qué y, por el momento, no le pareció lo correcto preguntarle. Se levantó, llevando los platos limpios de comida, y se sentó nuevamente sobre su improvisada silla. Fuera la lluvia iniciaba su caída. La morena tomó nuevamente su cuchillo y siguió tallando, cada vez la forma estaba cada vez más cerca de surgir. Pronto su tablilla de presentación estaría lista para ser entregada a la joven loba, para que esta entendiera, rezara y luego se la entregara de vuelta. Dhuran se acercó a su silla, la tabilla estaba casi lista cuando el animal le posó suavemente la pata sobre la bota. La mujer lo miró y él redirigió sus ojos hacia la loba, que volvía a dormitar en las pieles. Natsuki cayó en cuenta que seguía usando las ropas manchadas de sangre y barro, después de todo no le había dado tiempo para limpiarlas. Se levantó, en busca de sus prendas extras. Shizuru fue sacada bruscamente de su sueño cuando una camisa de tela gruesa le cayó encima. Se la sacó del rostro al tiempo que un par de pantalones caían sobre ella ocupando su puesto. -Cámbiate, esa ropa debe estar incomoda con lo tirante que se pone la sangre- Comentó, mientras le daba la espalda y volvía con su tallado.

-Ara, ara... gracias, Natsuki-han- La castaña levantó una ceja, la morena no le había dado una sola mirada y, casi reconoció un ligero rubor cruzándole las mejillas cuando la palabra 'cambiar' se le escapó de los labios. Se sacó con rapidez su ropa sucia, pensando lo extraño y divertido que era el sentido del pudor humano. No temían ensuciar la tierra con su basura, pero eran incapaces de cambiarse de ropa entre sus semejantes sin ruborizarse. Se pasó la camisa y luego se calzó los pantalones con rapidez, ella era más alta y los pantalones le quedaban algo ajustados. Tiró un poco más para asegurarlos, su cola se removió incómoda, y antes de que pudiera controlarla, llevó su camino hacia el exterior, rajando parte del cuero curtido de la prenda. El sonido a desgarro resonó en toda la cabaña, callándolos a todos. Natsuki se volteó, incrédula. Shizuru aún tenía las manos sobre las solapas del pantalón, con la cola erizada y una mirada atónita, se giró hacia ella con timidez. Por un momento ambas se miraron incrédulas. Natsuki rompió el silencio, aspirando una gran bocanada de aire antes de empezar a carcajearse ante la vista de la loba asustada por el desgarrón. Shizuru se le unió pronto de buena gana. El bosque circundante se llenó con el rumor de las risas y la lluvia tupida. La morena fue la primera en reaccionar, limpiándose las lágrimas y sujetándose el vientre adolorido. Shizuru se dejó caer de nuevo a las pieles, riéndose con más ganas, toda la presión acumulada se le escapaba por medio de esa risa que alcanzaba proporciones histéricas. De pronto, poco a poco la risa pasó al llanto. Las fuertes risas se trastrocaron a alaridos. Natsuki se quedó estática, la loba empezaba a llorar la pérdida de su manada, ella conocía ese dolor, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar ante él. Dhuran empujó a su dueña hacia la loba, haciéndola arrodillarse a su lado. Natsuki pasó sus brazos alrededor de ella, insegura aún en su accionar, pero la castaña apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y lloró con más fuerza. Pronto terminaron en un apretado nudo, en el que la morena en silencio la acompañaba con sus propias lágrimas, en honor y afecto a su propia manada ya perdida. Finalmente la castaña se calmó, hipando y aún aferrada a la cazadora se preguntó cómo y por qué dejó que la viera así, debía controlar sus emociones y ser fuerte, debía resistir y mantenerse entera. Pero el regazo de ella era cálido, y le inspiraba confianza, además "Están todos muertos, de no ser así ya me habrían encontrado, ya los habría escuchado..." Dhuran se acercó, limpiándole con el hocico las lágrimas y confortándola con su aliento caliente antes de ir a ver a su compañera. Le dolía, dios cómo le dolía, pero ya era muy tarde cómo para hacer algo. Sólo podía guardar su memoria y cuidar de su recuerdo. Natsuki se separó, ocultando su rostro, por el olor salado Shizuru estuvo segura que ella también le acompañó en las lágrimas. La morena tomó la cornamenta tallada y regresó hasta la loba, extendiéndosela con la cara cruzada por las lágrimas, pero con una mirada solemne.

-Mi familia, mi orgullo, mi ascendencia y herencia, todo ello te presento hija de la luna y de tierras lejanas que no conozco- Recitó, adaptando el ritual ceremonial a la situación. Shizuru sintió que el hipo se le cortaba de la sorpresa. Esa era una humana, estaba segura, al 100%, entonces, ¿Cómo conocía las formas ancestrales de su raza?. Con cuidado y respeto tomó la tablilla, examinando los dibujos y la historia que relataban. Iniciaba el cuadro un lobo joven, jugando y saltando alrededor de una pequeña niña, Shizuru reconoció a la cazadora en la niña pequeña. Un enorme lobo, la madre seguramente, aparecía detrás, con ambas cachorras colgando de la boca, tras ella una aldea humana ardía mientras sus habitantes corrían despavoridos. La habían encontrado y criado una manada de mestizos, siguió la línea, los dibujos la retrataban cada vez más grande, cazando o jugando alrededor de su manada y, bajo todo ello, un enorme oso con mandíbulas abiertas que devoraba el cuadro, almas de lobos escapando de sus fauces abiertas y, en medio, Natsuki, esta vez adulta y sola. -Desde el séptimo reino, soy la última del clan Kuga, línea que le he extendido por mérito a Dhuran, compañero que ha demostrado valía de sobra para ostentar el título... desde el golpe del oso color lava he viajado entre los trece reinos, en busca de un sentido por el que vivir, de eso ya han pasado seis años, mi manada me fue quitada a la edad de los dieciocho- Tomó de vuelta la cornamenta que la loba le extendía. Ahora comprendía el por qué la cuidaba y el cómo la había reconocido. Shizuru hizo una reverencia ante ella que fue correspondida por la morena, era su turno de presentarse.

-Mi clan nació en el octavo reino, la tierra de las estepas que cría a los lobos de patas largas y tranco eterno, fuimos diezmados por cazadores, sólo los jóvenes sobrevivimos, guié a la manada hasta este lugar, donde todo quedo destruido...- La castaña dejo que su vista divagara, ya no sentía deseos de llorar, pero el dolor seguía latente, como una herida abierta, una herida que quizás jamás cerraría. -Abandoné mis tierras a la edad de catorce años, de eso ya han pasado tres años- Terminó las presentaciones y Natsuki, imitando el gesto anterior, realizó una reverencia ante ella, la cual correspondió.

-Nunca he estado en el octavo reino, ahora entiendo el por qué no reconocía tu acento...- Natsuki recogió la ropa de la castaña, pero no hizo amago alguno por levantarse.

-Natsuki-han fue cuidada por los Kuga, ¿Su manada desciende directamente de los huargos que alguna vez poblaron el norte?-

-Descendía, trátame de tú, el usted se me hace muy extraño...- Se reacomodó, cruzando las piernas y rascando las orejas de Dhuran -Mi familia me cuido y desarrolló mis sentidos, por eso terminé como cazadora y aprendí a usar estas- Informó, golpeando descuidadamente los revólveres que colgaban de su cintura.

-Ya veo... ¿lobos azules, eh?-

-Sí, ¿Castaños y rojos los tuyos no?- No esperó respuesta, se levantó y llevó la ropa hasta un rincón, la lavaría la mañana siguiente, por ahora la noche estaba o suficientemente cerrada como para pensar en dormir. Pero aún tenía ciertas dudas con respecto a la manada de la mujer -¿Cuál es el sacrificio, por qué no lo pagaste?- Inquirió, refiriéndose a su forma de lobo. Shizuru bajó la vista avergonzada -¿Qué?- Preguntó, aún más curiosa.

-No es un gran sacrificio, sólo unas gotas de sangre... pero... no pude...- Natsuki esperó, pero la mujer parecía reacia a seguir hablando, le hizo un gesto con la mano para alentarla.

-Vamos, ¿Pero...?-

-... Tenía hambre, no habíamos comido en tres días- Susurró, avergonzada. La falta de comida era directamente su culpa, al no guiar correctamente a la manada esta no había sido capaz de cazar para alimentarse. La morena no la miró de vuelta, guardó los implementos que había usado para cocinar y colgó la carne que no había utilizado. La loba esperaba que ella la enjuiciara, al proceder de una manada mayor y tener más experiencia, estaba en todo su derecho te enseñarla y criticarla, pero Natsuki simplemente alimentó el fuego con un gran leño y cogió una manta del montón de pieles. se recostó a su lado, separada por medio metro de distancia donde Dhuran se cobijó. La castaña siguió sus movimientos, expectante. Esperaba una respuesta, o simplemente un consejo, pero la mujer le dio la espalda con un quedo 'Buenas noches' antes de caer sumergida en sueños. Shizuru se quedó extrañada, luego también se recostó. Tal vez era por ser humana, pensó, tal vez ella no se sentía con el derecho para corregir su conducta incauta a la hora de guiar al resto. "O quizás a ella no le importa" susurró una voz desde el fondo de su mente, la desechó con un ademán. Por ahora lo más importante era descansar y dormir. Ya al día siguiente pensaría qué haría, hacia donde endilgaría.

* * *

><p>"De una forma muy extraña... son ruidosos" Natsuki observó como Shizuru Y Dhuran conversaban. Los tres estaban fuera de la cabaña, el día era lo suficientemente tibio como para poder disfrutar sin problemas del aire libre. La castaña estaba ya de pie, luciendo su ropa limpia y mucho más recuperada. Hacía una semana que la mujer estaba con ellos y entre los dos canes nacía una amistad profunda. Entre ambos se daba una comunicación en base a sonidos y gestos que ella jamás podría replicar. La morena estaba excluida de la charla, se sentía relegada a su mundo humano y eso, de alguna manera, le molestaba. Observó sus juegos, perdiéndose un momento en la imagen de la bella loba, algo iba mal con ella y lo sabía, pero no podía controlarlo. Terminó de limpiar los cañones de sus armas antes de levantarse precipitadamente y callar de golpe a ambos.<p>

-Ara, ¿Sucede algo, Natsuki?- Inquirió la castaña, evaluándola con la mirada.

-Nada, sólo quiero ir a cazar, la carne se está acabando- Se calzó la capucha y llamó con un silbido a Dhuran, el perro acudió a su lado al instante, pero una palabra de Shizuru lo detuvo. Miró a ambas, sin saber hacia dónde dirigirse. -¿Qué sucede?- Inquirió la morena.

-Déjame acompañarte hoy de caza, Dhuran se quedará cuidando...- Sugirió, Natsuki observó cómo se rasgaban sus pupilas y la cola crecía, asintió, dándole el permiso para convertirse a su real forma. Una loba castaña rojiza, con vetas oscuras cruzándole desde los ojos hasta el cuello. Sus patas eran más largas que las de su familia y su cuerpo menos robusto, una fina hembra diseñada para la velocidad. Hasta la cruz, Shizuru alcanzaba su hombro.

-Ya veo... bueno, pon a funcionar esa nariz, señorita ara- Bromeó la castaña, Shizuru gruñó levemente, empujándola con la punta del hocico.

-Ya verás, pronto tendrás un enorme filete en la mesa gracias a mí- Respondió la loba, aspirando el aire que traía el viento.

-Espera aquí Dhuran, volveremos muy pronto- Ordenó la peliazul, antes de empezar a internarse en los árboles. Shizuru camino al lado de ella, atenta a cualquier olor que el viento le llevaba. Pronto dejaron atrás la cabaña y los oídos atentos de Dhuran. La castaña levantó la vista y observó la espalda de la cazadora, atenta a cualquier indicio de caza. Podía oler aún la irritación escapándose de su piel, estaba molesta, más que molesta, a la loba le pareció que estaba sola "No, que se siente sola, ella tiene a Dhuran... y me tiene a mí"

-Él habla mucho de ti, sabes...- Natsuki la miró, extrañada, sin entender a qué se refería -Dhuran, es un compañero muy fiel, y realmente te adora... ustedes son una manada muy unida-

-Supongo que sí...- Respondió, encogiendo los hombros -Nunca hemos tenido palabras para comunicarnos, pero aún así nos entendemos...- Se retiró un poco, sorprendida, al sentir el contacto de la nariz cálida de la loba bajo su brazo. Sonrió y le acarició la nariz, mientras Shizuru gruñía de forma ronca indicando bienestar

-Eres una buena compañera- Susurró, acercándose un poco, era consciente de lo que su cuerpo pedía, pero quería proceder con cuidado, sólo un paso a la vez.

-¿Y eso a qué viene ahora?, sólo les acarició las orejas, tienen que aceptar que por eso siguen aquí- Comentó, divertida, alcanzando una de sus orejas con la mano libre. La cabeza de la loba se inclinó hacia ella, sumergiéndola en una agradable sensación de calidez.

-Es por mucho más que eso...- Aspiró el aroma de la morena, el corazón de la humana empezaba a latir más acelerado, eso la envalentonó para seguir con su cometido. -Sé que no es mi deber ni mi posición decidir esto, pero... ¿puedo unirme a tu manada?- Shizuru esperó en vilo, mientras Natsuki no dejaba de rascar tras su oreja y sonreír suavemente.

-Creí que ya lo habías asumido... Bienvenida, bajo las nubes que cubren la luna eres mi hermana y mi sangre, ellas son mi testigos tal como lo eres tú- La loba la abrazó, empujándola con la cabeza hacia su hombro y cubriendo su cuerpo con el suave pelaje rojizo castaño que la cubría. -Vamos, mujer, hay que seguir buscando- Shizuru sonrió de medio lado y, con un rápido movimiento de cabeza depositó a la mujer entre sus hombros -¿Shizuru?- Preguntó, sabiendo muy bien hacia dónde iba la loba.

-Vamos a celebrar un poco, afírmate- Río, antes de lanzarse en una carrera loca, esquivando los árboles, volando sobre los obstáculos, convirtiendo el horizonte en una mancha borrosa. Natsuki se afirmó con fuerza del cuello de la loba, lo único que podía ver con claridad era la cúpula que formaban los árboles, destellando entre el verde y el dorado del atardecer. El aire golpeaba con fuerza sobre su rostro, de pronto, se sintió libre y muy muy lejos de lo que era la realidad. Shizuru sintió pronto la punzada del cansancio, aún no estaba totalmente recuperada, bajó el ritmo y se arrodilló, dejando que la morena se dejara caer con suavidad. La castaña esperó a que la mujer se sostuviera sobre sus propios pies antes de volver a su forma humana. Estaba agitada, y en cuanto terminó de transformarse se dejó caer al suelo. Natsuki la alcanzó antes que cayera, pasándola con cuidado a su espalda.

-Creo que no cazaremos hoy... no por lo menos un venado- Sentenció, acomodándola en la espalda. Shizuru le cruzó los brazos por el cuello y apoyó la frente en su hombro. El olor la intoxicó, sin saber cómo se halló besando el cuello de su compañera. Todo alrededor de ellas quedo en silencio.

Natsuki estaba paralizada, la piel del cuello se le ponía de gallina mientras la loba la recorría con cuidado.

Pasando la lengua con suavidad.

Estaba llevándola hacia eso que había reprimido.

La depositó en el suelo y, sin aviso, se lanzó sobre ella, besándola sin recatos ni trabas. Shizuru la abrazó, recibiéndola con los brazos abiertos, sus olores eran una droga para ambas. Natsuki aspiró el aliento de la castaña, deleitándose con su olor a lobo... -¿Por esto dejaste fuera a Dhuran?- Inquirió la morena, tomándose un respiro.

-No, esto es sólo un plus...- Shizuru mordió sus labios, insatisfecha, deseosa de mucho más.

-Vaya plus... ¿sabes cuál será el siguiente?- La castaña negó, mientras olía su cuello y tras su oreja. -Vamos a cazar al que bajó a tu manada...- Suspiró Natsuki, cruzando sus manos por su espalda. Sobre ellas el cielo se tornaba naranja rojizo, a Natsuki le recordó el color de la loba. La noche era el color de su manada, pero el atardecer y el amanecer ahora le pertenecían a su propia manada. -Mi manada- Susurró, besándola nuevamente de forma salvaje. Dhuran esperaría esa noche, esperaría a que su manada volviera aún más unida, a que ahora no era sólo una alfa, sino dos.

* * *

><p>El hombre estaba en el suelo, alrededor de un charco de su propia sangre, patas enormes de lobo y de un perro rodeaban la escena. Los viajeros se miraron y siguieron el camino. Sería otro cazador de mestizos, otro caído bajo el yugo del viento, de lo que las leyendas llaman un enorme lobo castaño y una mujer con capucha de lobo, seguramente otra invención, sólo un hombre asesinado por el poco oro que tuvo el infortunio de cargar.<p>

_NdA: Honestamente no tengo mucho que agregar. Las historias de fantasías y bestias siempre han sido mi afición. Tengo muchas a medio escribir, pero me he negado a subirlas aún, no hasta que tenga claro hacia dónde van. Esta la escribí de un tirón, estoy afiebrada y creo que esto es bastante irresponsable... pero no pienso con claridad xD. Les agradezco enormemente si han llegado hasta acá, ha sido una lectura larga, una escritura larga, pero la he disfrutado en medio de mi enfermedad y, al compartirla con ustedes, esperaba por lo menos darle un buen rato leyéndola. Hasta la siguiente actualización, saludos._

_NdA2: La cita del inicio es de Hamlet, por una historia algo extraña e increíble me llegó en un papel desde el cielo... y me gustó ^^_


End file.
